


Tom's Secret Owl

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Duality [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patronus lesson, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: One-shot set in the Dark Lord Duality universe. Tom learns to conjure a Patronus charm.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Duality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020670
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Tom's Secret Owl

_September 5 th, 1993_

Tom fidgeted nervously, gripping his wand tightly in his sweaty hand, as he watched Minerva pace the length of her sitting room. “You will probably never _need_ this, since you are taking out horcruxes at an _alarming_ clip, but you wanted to learn, and I can appreciate a thirst for knowledge.” She said. “So, the Patronus Charm.”

Tom interjected, “It takes a powerful witch or wizard, with a firm grasp on a happy memory, and courage in the face of fear.” He recited from memory. “I have _one_ of those things.” He admitted a great deal more softly.

Minerva knew him well enough to know which one he had meant, and also that he was not, in fact, being arrogant; he was simply being truthful. Her stern visage softened as she looked at him. “Have I not given you _any_ happy memories?” She asked, just as quietly.

Tom nibbled at his lip. “Minnie, living with you has been _great_ , and I’m a good deal happier than I was the first time around, but…” his eyes filled with tears. “I just wish you were my Mum!” He admitted, voice cracking on the last word.

Minerva’s breath left her body in a whoosh, and she rushed forward to embrace him. “Hush, a chuilein, I’m as good as right now. You won’t be separated from me, I will be here for you as long as you need me. If you need a parent right now, that’s what I’ll be. I’ll be a friend when that’s what you need, too. You can have _both_ , you know. I can _be both_.” She assured him.

Tom drew in a breath, nodded, and wiped the tears from his face. “Sorry. I’m ready. I’ll try with the memory of finding out I’d be living with you.” He said.

Minerva smiled. “It may just work, let’s give it a go.” She said. She demonstrated the wand movement, a rather simple spiral, going slowly so Tom could see it, then repeated it at the proper speed. To finish, she cast the spell herself so Tom could see her tabby cat Patronus.

Tom nodded, squared his shoulders, and concentrated.

“Expecto Patronum!” He glared as his wand only produced a fine white mist. “Damn. Was the memory not good enough?” He asked.

Minerva’s shock dissipated, and she shook her head. “No, Tom, that was _very good_!” She told him. “For most people, it takes days, even _weeks_ to produce mist! That’s _phenomenal_ for a first try!”

Tom’s look of surprise lasted for all of a second before morphing into a smirk. “Of _course_ I’m doing well, who do you think you’re talking to?”

Minerva’s eyebrow rose. “Right now, my money is on Draco Malfoy.” She drawled.

Tom scowled. “Gee, thanks.”

“Go for less arrogant, more charming.” Minerva suggested with a smile. “Humility can be attractive.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Sure thing. Anyway, let’s try again!”

Minerva nodded, demonstrated once more, and stepped back to give Tom space.

“Expecto Patronum!” Tom shouted, concentrating hard. He got more mist, thicker this time, and sighed. “It’s the memory.” He said heavily.

Minerva shook her head. “You _are_ improving. This is very advanced magic!” She told him.

Tom pinned her with an intent look. “Minnie, I can conjure and _control_ fiendfyre. This should be _child’s play_.” He told her. “It’s the memory.”

Minerva frowned. “Well, what are you going to do?”

Tom frowned thunderously. “Would a fake memory work? A powerful hope for the future?”

“I just don’t know, Tom. There’s never been need for a fake memory before. You can try it, I suppose.” Minerva said.

“Give me a few days to come up with something, and we’ll try again then.” Tom said firmly.

Minerva smiled. “You have three days.” She agreed.

*****

Tom took a deep breath, and imagined Harry looking at him with love in his eyes and declaring his love for Tom, and his eyes _lighting up_ as Tom returned the words.

“Expecto Patronum!” He called out again, doing the wand movement and hoping for the best, and a silver owl burst forth from the wand. The silvery bird flew once around the room, searching for danger and dissipating when none was to be found.

Minerva smiled. “Harry will be pleased.” She said, correctly deducing the sort of memory Tom had conjured up.

Tom’s face flamed. “He’ll _never_ know.” He said firmly.

“Why ever not?” She asked.

“Because I don’t want to pressure him.” He shook his head. “Also because Harry’s not ready for that.” He added.

Minerva smiled. “What about when he _is_?”

Tom’s face turned contemplative. “Then he’ll be mine.” He said wistfully. “If I play my cards right.”


End file.
